What Makes You Beautiful
by brightambereyes
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and Syaoran has a HUGE surprise for her! How will it turn out? Most importantly, what is it! ONESHOT/ SONG-FIC. A little bit of TomoyoxEriol also... :


**Hey guys! Just wanted to write a OneShot for Sakura's birthday. I know, I know that it was April 1st... :( had a LOT to do so, kinda slipped out of my mind. And I had this idea in my head for a LONG time now, so I had to write it down. And it IS a songfic!**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it rightfully belongs to the fine ladies of CLAMP.**

**Disclaimer 2: I also DO NOT own the song "What Makes You Beautiful", it belongs to the band "One Direction". If you haven't heard it, please do! I love them! :D**

This story will be seen from Sakura's and Syaoran's point of view ONLY. Phrases and sentences in** single quotes **are **THOUGHTS,** while those in **double quotes **are **DIALOGUES.** Words in **_ITALICS _**represents the **_LYRICS _**of the song, which i repeat, I DO NOT OWN.

Now since you know everything, let's get on with the story! :D

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

RINGGGG! RINGGGGG!

"Aww, can't you shut up?" I shouted at my alarm clock. The stupid thing always went off at 6:00am. God. So annoying. Groggily, I reached for it and checked the time. Oh, thank goodness. It's only - wait, it's already 7:00am? "HOEEE! I'M LATE!"

I ran into the bathroom, had a quick shower and was in my uniform in no time. I tied my auburn shoulder length hair into a pony and ran down the stairs. "Good Morning otousan!" I said to the tall man in our kitchen, who was baking pancakes. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Good Morning!" he replied cheerfully. My dad was a gentle and kind person, who was very understanding in any sort of situation. I gave him a warm smile as I sat at the table. My mother's picture caught my eye. "Good Morning, Okaasan!" I told the picture. My mom passed away when I was three. I don't remember her very well, but my brother and father fill me in about she was. Speaking of my grouch of a brother, where was he? "Where is Oniichan?" I asked. My father simply smiled. I looked at him curiously. Usually he would answer my question and - "AAHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed. That's when I noticed spiky black-hair poking from behind my chair. Touya. "ONIICHAN!" I screamed in anger. He erupted laughing. "What?" I demanded, "why are you laughing? And by the way, that's mean of you!" He just stuck his tongue out like a kid. "You know what kaijuu?" he asked, with an annoying smirk on his face. Steam came out of my ears. "What?" I asked again. "I set your alarm 1 hour early. And, we don't have school today, cause' it's Sunday!" he said, with that smirk widening.

My mouth fell to the ground. "I hate you!" I screamed and stamped his foot. HARD. He winced in pain. With a satisfied smile, I winked at him. He just glared at me in return. We both heard our father chuckle in the kitchen. He walked up to the table, with three plates having pancakes on them. "Sakura-chan, happy birthday!" he said as he put the maple syrup on my pancakes. Birthday? Mine? I ran to the calendar and checked it out. It was April 1st today. Oh my god. I'm 15 today! I squealed in delight and ran up to my father, and gave him a TIGHT hug. "Thank you, otousan!" I said happily. "Kaijuu, happy birthday!" said Touya, with a small smile. I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you!"

"Without further ado, may we have breakfast?" asked my dad. Me and my brother started laughing. Together we sat and ate breakfast happily, enjoying each others company.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Today was the day. I was going to do it. I HAD to do it. I had to tell Sakura how I felt. I glanced at Eriol. His eyes followed Tomoyo's every single movement across the glass. "Someone in love, eh?" I whispered across to him. A bright blush spread across his face. "N-n-n-nooo!" he stammered. I gave him a sly smile. "Yeah, right." I said rolling my eyes. He then elbowed me in the ribs. I winced in pain, resulting a smirk on his face.

"Guys, we got work to do!" said Tomoyo. Eriol tried to hide is face with hands, while I erupted laughing. Clutching my stomach I replied, "Okay, lets do this."

I put on my head phones, with one last glance at the lyrics. Eriol tuned his electric guitar, and began playing. "Three, two, one." said Tomoyo, flashing a thumbs-up sign. I began singing.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" I said when the gates to her huge mansion opened. "SAKURA-CHAAAAN! Happy birthday!" she screeched and gave me bear hug. I laughed at her softly. "Thank you!" I replied. "Okay, Okay. Enough chit-chat. You have to try on the new dress I made for you!" she said, and dragged me inside. I sweat dropped. 'So much for a quiet day', I thought.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. Tomoyo was behind me, gushing about how pretty I looked. But, I barely noticed her. I myself was shocked about how I looked.

The dress she had in store for me this time was nothing like the ones before. It was a baby blue color dress, until my knees. It had thin spaghetti straps, and the top hugged my body until my waist. From there, it fluffed up like a mini princess dress. And the whole dress had tiny glitters embedded here and there, which made the dress shine. I'm not done yet. The dress was rimmed with tiny green stars, just like the top, except there it was a mix of light blue and green. Tomoyo had also done my hair, such that it fell into small waves (minus the pigtails). And make up too. I had begged her to make it very light, luckily she agreed. But there was one catch. I had no clue why I was made up.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" I said, and gave her a hug. "It's beautiful."

She gave me a small smile, but her eyes were twinkling. You know in that weird, starry way. NOT a good sign. "Tomoyo-chan, why ar-" I stopped in my tracks. The lights had suddenly gone out. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly. "Hai! Don't worry, I'm fine." she reassured me. I sighed. Now, to find out about the power cut.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to the banquet room. That's where we have our electrical room." Tomoyo said as she took my hand. "Hai." I replied, although with lack of enthusiasm. Being 15 I'm STILL afraid of the dark. Together we walked out of the room, with me clutching on to Tomoyo. She just sighed. Her whole mansion looked creepy in the dark as though it was haunted. I shivered at the thought. Slowly and carefully we walked down the stairs and reached the doors to the banquet room. Tomoyo pushed the doors. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she did this, as the doors opened with that spine chilling sound. She just chuckled in response.

"Shall we enter?" she asked. "O-okay." I whimpered. Tomoyo patted my back softly. Oh god, she was a great friend. I squeezed her hand and we both entered the room. But then, something totally unexpected happened.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The lights suddenly came on, and the whole room was filled with family and friends. It took me a while to realize what was happening.

I was completely speechless. They had actually organized a surprise party for me. I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was so sweet of them. The whole room was filled with cherry blossoms along with decorations of every color. "Thank you!" I shouted to all of them, with a happy smile. "Hey, time for presents!" said my big group of friends. I sweat-dropped. They knew I wasn't very fond of presents. They all came up to me, each with a box in their hands. I graciously accepted all of them, as they had gone through the trouble of buying something for me. But as they passed, I noticed someone was missing. 'Syaoran...' I thought to my self.

"Testing. One, two, three." rang a voice through the whole hall. I turned around, to see a huge stage behind me. There on top, stood someone I knew very well. Li Syaoran.

He was dressed in a tux, along with a deep green tie. His chocolate brown hair stuck out in it's usual messy way, but it only made him look even more handsome. Staring at him, I almost didn't notice Eriol-kun behind him. "Umm..." said Syaoran, with a blush forming on his cheeks. I looked up at him with a confused look. What was he doing on stage?

"This song is dedicated to the birthday girl, Sakura Kinomoto." said Eriol, taking the microphone from Syaoran who was a shade of bright red. "Written by Li Syaoran. Composed by me, of course." he added, which caused Syaoran's face to look like a tomato. He shot a look a Eriol, which he replied to with a smirk. I smiled at their little exchange. 'So Syaoran wrote a song for me?' My heart filled with warmth like never before. I was so happy that I even had an idiotic grin on my face. He liked me too!

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

****I looked down at Sakura. Her dress was pretty all right, but what really highlighted her beauty was her smile. She just looked... enchanting. My own angel from heaven. She stared at me, and I looked back. I mean heck, who wouldn't? She had the most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen. Eriol tapped my shoulder, and I was forced to look away. "It's time.." he aid, handing the microphone to me. I took it and nodded. I looked at Tomoyo and she simply winked. I gave her a slight nod. Eriol picked his guitar and began playing. On cue, I started singing the lyrics I had written with so much affection towards Sakura, the only girl of my dreams.

_You're insecure,  
don't know what for.  
You're turnin' heads when you walk out the  
D-OO-R._

_Don't need makeup,  
to cover up.  
Being the way that you are is  
__ENO-OU-GH._

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
everyone else but youuuuu._

_Baby, you light up my world like no body else!  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me over-whelmed!  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
__you don't know, oh oh!  
YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

_ If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful_

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  


_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana_

**(At this point of the song I walked up to Sakura, just as Eriol had walked up to Tomoyo. The next few lines were sung while we were staring into their eyes. Sakura looked at as though she wanted to cry, but she was smiling. Does that mean she likes me?)**__

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

**(Now we both ran on to the stage.)**  
**_  
_**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_ !_

* * *

__I looked across at Eriol. He smiled at me, and gave me a high five. We both then proceeded to walk off the stage, with a huge spot light aimed at us. Our surrounding was completely dark with a loud applause, except for the huge spotlight aimed at Sakura and Tomoyo. I walked up to Sakura, as Eriol walked up to Tomoyo. Tomoyo jumped into Eriol's arms. Apparently he wasn't the only one in love. "You don't need to ask" said Tomoyo,"I'm now officially your girlfriend!" Eriol blushed (for once) and smiled a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes at the new couple. Time to try and get my own girlfriend.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I shrieked in happiness when my best friend proclaimed her new boyfriend. Not only me though, the whole room had bursted into a louder applause. They broke off their little hug, but still held hands. I sighed in joy. "Uh..." I heard Syaoran say. Is it what I think he wants to say?

I turned to face him, and his amber eyes were soft and gentle. I found myself getting lost in them... "Sakura?" he asked, waking me from my thoughts. "Did you even hear what I just said?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "Sorry, could you please repeat?" I asked. He chuckled softly. "Sakura" he asked with a serious voice, "do you like me?"

His question caused me to freeze. I stared at him, and he looked back trying to get my answer. The blush which I thought had disappeared returned, and I caught myself staring at the ground as I answered him. "Yes." I said softly, and continued to looke down. I felt his finger under my chin as he held my head up, forcing me to gaze into his eyes. "Seriously? " he asked, a grin spreading on his face. "Syaoran, I love you!" I said, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. I heard ominous hoots from the background and one loud shriek of happiness from Tomoyo. I bet my brother was fuming somewhere in the crowd, but I didn't care. I mean, I was finally with the one I loved. The best part: he loved me back. A huge grin plastered on my face as Syaoran lifted me and swung me around in circles. "I LOVE YOU SAKURA KINOMOTO!" he shouted in pure joy and glee.

"And Syaoran?" I asked, after he had set me down.

"Yes darling?" he question, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled and punched him in his arm. "Thank you for the best birthday present - EVER!"

* * *

_**Phew! It's finally up! ;) Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! And about my other story, I am trying to update soon but have a LOT to do lately... :( Just keep your eyes open! You will see it soon! And for those who have not read it, it's titled: Love Never Dies. If you have the time,make sure to stop by! Thnx! :D And again, read and review! :)**_


End file.
